No Sympathy for the Wicked
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: [Season 2 Finale Spoilers] Zuko has a moment of comtemplation. Rated for safety.


No Sympathy for the Wicked

**Note:** This was written after watching the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ season finale, which I found somewhat disappointing. I mean, it had some awesome stuff, like Aang's crystal armor technique, and Toph's new metalbending skill, but the way it ended was pretty depressing.  
And I was seriously disappointed with Zuko, especially when he went after Aang and Katara. For me, that was a "What the Hell?!" kind of moment. And I was really starting to **_like _**him too… (Sigh…)

**Disclaimer:** It goes without saying: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon, not me; otherwise this new episode would have undoubtedly ended differently. Oh yeah, and the quotes used here aren't mine either. Any similarities to anyone else's work are completely coincidental. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

"**_No matter how hard I try to move forward, I am held back by the sin I have committed. I am so used to the weight of my sin that I am afraid to let it go. It's so easy to simply acknowledge myself as a criminal and let it envelop me in its apathy."- Regal Bryant, Tales of Symphonia_**

* * *

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation stood on the balcony, looking down at the city of Ba Sing Se and multitude of lights that twinkled like fireflies in the ebony plane below.

A cool breeze whipped past his face, dipping though his old scar and making it sting slightly. At the same time, it made a loud whistling noise that seemed to mock him.

Shutting his eyes tightly, his mind wandered to the previous events of the day.

His sister, Azula, had captured him and one of the Avatar's friends, and thrown them into a crystal-filled cavern deep below the palace. And when the Avatar and his Uncle arrived to free them, his uncle begged him to become a good person.

Then Azula arrived, telling him that if he joined her, and if they took down Ba Sing Se together, his father would welcome him back with open arms.

"_The kind of redemption she promises is not for you!" _His uncle had told him.

Zuko knew perfectly well that Azula was a deceiver with a voice like poisoned honey, a seducing spider who lured the trusting into her web, only to be brutally slain, but deep down, he really wanted to be the son his father could be proud of.

He had a chance to do the right thing, and he blew it, big time. He had joined his sister in fighting the Avatar and his friend, even after the girl had offered to heal his scar.

His scar.

The cursed mark of a traitor.

"_I thought you changed!" The girl exclaimed angrily, glaring daggers at him as she lashed her whips of water out towards him._

"_I **have** changed!" He responded, striking back with his own flame whips, although he himself wasn't sure what he meant._

Shaking his head, Zuko tried to tell himself that his father would start to respect him. Even if he didn't get the Avatar, certainly his father would be proud of him for helping conquer the walled city of Ba Sing Se.

**But how do you know he would take you in at all? **An inner voice sneered.

**Shut up! **He shouted at it mentally.

**You know what I say is the truth.**The voice responded, its tone dripping with venom. **You're nothing but scum. No, sorry, I take that back, you're _lower_ than scum**.

Zuko dug his nails into the palms of his hands, almost hard enough to draw blood. Gritting his teeth, he thought about what had happened in the cave, the Avatar getting ready to go into the Avatar state… and then Azula shot him down like a hunted bird, watching with an evil smirk as her prize fell to the ground.

It was only the other girl's quick thinking that had saved the Avatar- she created a huge tidal wave that knocked everyone over as she grabbed him. Then, out of nowhere, his Uncle arrived to fight off him, Azula and the Earthbending soldiers known as the Dai Li.

Once the Waterbender girl had fled to safety with the Avatar in tow, he surrendered, allowing the Dai Li to imprison him in a crystalline prison.

But what hurt most of all was the disappointed look his uncle had given him as he was being taken away, a sad, betrayed, glance that stabbed at his heart like so many daggers.

He felt shattered inside, but no one was there to help him pick up the pieces.

The last person who actually cared for him, gone, just like…

**Just like your mother**. The voice hissed.

Zuko fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head. **Stop it!**

**What would she say if she saw you now? **The inner voice continued, seemingly oblivious to his pain. **Zuko the traitor,** **Zuko the disgraced, Zuko the cursed, Zuko the hated. **

"Brother?"

Startled, he turned to see Azula standing in the doorway, her two cronies standing behind her, as always. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around his sister, as she reminded him of a venomous snake, coiled and waiting to strike.

"We're going to make a plan to find the Avatar. He can't get very far in his condition. Are you ready for this?"

He nodded, although it felt like someone else was doing it for him. "Yes. I am." He said the words automatically, but to him, they felt somewhat distant.

Azula's lip curled into a smile, albeit a twisted one. "Good. Come on." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked inside, the other two following.

Zuko got up and started to walk after her, only stopping to take a glance back at the city, watching the lights still glowing steadily like stars in the sky, a symbol of perseverance in hard times.

All of a sudden, a cold chill descended over the teen, and for a brief moment that felt like an eternity, he saw nearly thousands of shadowed figures and pointing straight at him with cold, bitter glares. Whether it was his mind playing tricks on him, or his guilty conscience creatign this illusion, he didn't know. Either way, it made his blood turn to ice water in his veins.

And as he looked, he saw the Avatar, the Waterbender girl, her brother, the blind Earthbender, his friend Jin, the young child named Lee, and even his own uncle among them, giving him the same hateful look.

**Take a good look, _Prince_ Zuko. **The voice spoke one last time, sarcastically stressing the word "Prince". **Any one of these people would gladly kill you for the crimes you have committed. Never forget what you have done.**

Fighting back a scream that was growing inside of him as he was gripped by fear, the teenager hurriedly turned and raced inside, not wanting to see the patronizing lights any more, for they reminded him of his misgivings, the sins that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Behind him, the lights twinkled on, regardless of the events, both good and bad, unfolding behind the city walls.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

"_**If it rusts, it can never be trusted  
**__**If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him  
**__**Yes, pride is  
**__**Like a blade."  
**_**_-From volume 8 of the manga Bleach

* * *

_**

So what do you think? This story just won't stay finished, since I keep coming up with ideas to add on to it.

Without a doubt, the season 2 finale of Avatar is probably the most controversial season finale I've ever seen. A near war has gone up on the forum boards at tv . com (of which I am a member) over the Zutara/Kataang pairings, and NO ONE can wait for the next season!

And I'm really **_PISSED_** at Azula, I mean; she tricked Zuko, and **_KILLED _**Aang just as he was **_JUST_** about to master the freakin' Avatar State!

(Screams madly and tries to run off, only to be restrained by muses.)


End file.
